


¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kurokocchi!

by eradica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eradica/pseuds/eradica
Summary: Luego de haber sido rechazado, Kise continuó siendo un muy buen amigo de Kuroko. Dos años han pasado desde entonces, y Kuroko comienza a debatir cuales son sus sentimientos por el as de Kaijou a medida que su cumpleaños se encuentra cada vez más cerca.





	¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kurokocchi!

**Author's Note:**

> Este One-Shot lo escribí hace años para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kuroko. Perdí el acceso a esa cuenta de FanFiction y, como ha sido mi One-Shot más exitoso, decidí reeditarlo y subirlo una vez más.

—Lo lamento, Kise-kun. No puedo verte como algo más que un amigo —dijo Kuroko con solemnidad—. Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas —Dolorosa frase que surgió frívola de aquellos labios frente a la nerviosa figura de Kise.

Tan solo instantes atrás, luego de una eufórica victoria contra Akashi y todo Rakuzan, Ryota Kise había fijado sus ojos sobre aquella menuda figura que resultó ser víctima de abrazos entusiasmados —y toda clase de gestos cariñosos— en señal de gratitud por parte del equipo de Seirin, a causa del esfuerzo impuesto durante el transcurso del partido. La oscuridad de los celos ofuscó brevemente el brillo de satisfacción tras observar aquella honorable victoria del equipo al que pertenecía el antiguo sexto jugador de la generación de los milagros y, cuando menos pudo esperarlo de sí mismo, ya había cerrado los dedos en torno a la delgada muñeca de Kuroko, a la que jaló hasta despojarlo de la algarabía presente en el recinto.

Luego de alejarse lo suficiente, la alta figura de Ryouta invadió su espacio visual con rapidez y la consternación se hizo presente en la expresión de Tetsuya al comprobar el furioso sonrojo que iluminaba las mejillas de su amigo, al igual que el temblor presente en las manos del mismo. Torpes e inseguras palabras, mezcladas con el entusiasmo del momento, brotaron de los labios de Kise, palabras que expresaban felicitaciones, gratitud, y todo el amor que su pecho había albergado respecto a él durante tanto tiempo. Y así, tras un breve lapso de silencio que él mismo impuso mientras asimilaba toda esa nueva información, lo rechazó.

Ya habían pasado un par de años desde ese entonces.

* * *

Futuros separados

[We had today](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZNwIxHiA1M) Rachel Portman 3:43

[Code by Layouttesst](http://layouttesst.livejournal.com/profile)

 

Era su último año en Seirin. La Winter Cup ya había culminado, coronándose dicha institución como campeona de baloncesto por tercer año consecutivo, y faltaban escasas semanas para su cumpleaños, acontecimiento que no le parecía del todo relevante, pero que, aun así, estaba obligado a festejar gracias a sus compañeros de equipo. Eso no lo molestaba: Al contrario. Estaba feliz de tener amigos que se preocupasen por él incluso durante aquellos días, y que creasen ruidosas fiestas en su honor a pesar de todas las protestas que él pudiera elaborar. Así había sido el año anterior, y comprendía que ése tampoco sería diferente. También sabía que habían invitado a los integrantes de la Generación de los Milagros (lo oyó mientras se encargaba de guardar los balones de Basket tras culminar la práctica —aparentemente se habían olvidado de que todavía continuaba allí presente—), aunque uno de ellos perfectamente no necesitaba de dicha invitación para acudir a su encuentro, y es que Kise Ryota no podía perderse de un solo cumpleaños de su querido Kurokocchi.

Luego de haber declinado la declaración del modelo, ambos continuaron siendo amigos. Podría decirse, incluso, que las palabras mencionadas por Kise durante aquella vez los habían vuelto más cercanos de algún modo u otro, o eso era lo que Kuroko deseaba creer (Quizás Kise no se rindiese en realidad, sino, más bien, estaba tratando de acercarse poco a poco a su corazón). Habían compartido muchos momentos agradables, y clavó en él cierto amor por la lectura luego de haberle recomendado un libro para la tarea de literatura (Su favorito: Kokoro). Aunque Kise todavía a veces le parecía un poco molesto, y a veces lo golpeaba cuando mencionaba idioteces o respondía con indiferencia con el único propósito de molestarlo un poco, y aunque Ryota se quejara y dijera que Kuroko es malo con él, existía una conexión cómplice entre los dos, ésa que se intensificaba con cada mirada compartida, cada sonrisa, cada simple juego. Sabía así que Kise había aprendido a aceptarlo por completo porque comprendía que Tetsuya no realizaba nada en su contra con malas intenciones; al contrario: todas esas respuestas formaban parte del extraño sentido del humor de Kuroko, humor que Kise todavía no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

En esos precisos instantes, Kuroko se dirigía a uno de aquellos tantos encuentros casuales y amistosos que arreglaba junto a Kise de vez en cuando. Esta vez se trataba de una cafetería nueva que había sido inaugurada tan solo días atrás, de la cual los rumores mencionaban la exquisita variedad de postres presentes en el menú, y ambos, movidos por la curiosidad, decidieron experimentarlo por cuenta propia. Tras avanzar en silencio sobre las calles cubiertas de delgados copos de nieve, no faltó mucho hasta que la elegante fachada del edificio apareció en su campo de visión. Desde el sitio sobre el que se encontraba de pie, fue capaz de observar la esbelta figura de Kise sentada junto a las ventanas que se hallaban expuestas hacia en dirección a la cual él se hallaba. Kise lucía absorto en sus pensamientos, con la barbilla cómodamente apoyada sobre la muñeca, permitiendo que la luz dorada de una araña que colgaba del techo del local bañase sus cabellos y los volviera refulgentes. Kuroko contempló esa extraña escena, y se descubrió a sí mismo admirando esa belleza como si jamás se hubiera percatado de su existencia, e ignoró el cúmulo de sentimientos desconocidos que ahora convertían su estómago en un lío. En un momento preciso, casi como si pudiera percibir la mirada ajena clavándose en él, Kise levantó la mirada y, al encontrarse con la figura de Kuroko, alzó el brazo y lo saludó dibujando una sonrisa que hizo estremecer a éste... Un fenómeno que ya se había vuelto habitual desde un par de meses atrás en los que las sonrisas que su amigo le dedicaban se habían vuelto inexplicablemente atractivas para Kuroko (siempre lo habían sido, por supuesto, pero ahora, cuando las observaba, una extraña sensación se apoderaba de su pecho).

Luego de una breve pausa, Kuroko avanzó e ingresó al local hasta que sus pasos lo dirigieron a la mesa donde se hallaba Kise, y tomó asiento frente a él.

Tras un intercambio de saludos, una mesera se acercó a tomar la orden del recién llegado. Kise ya tenía consigo una taza de chocolate caliente y una porción de pastel de fresa, pero aprovechó la ocasión para sumar un vaso de jugo a la orden. Cuando permanecieron a solas, Kuroko elaboró una mueca mientras contemplaba el pastel que reposaba frente a su amigo. Observó con detenimiento la forma que éste tomaba un pequeño trozo y se lo llevaba a la boca; la expresión de Kise, al saborear, mostraba el placer característico de una persona que no había probado su platillo favorito en un largo tiempo. Kuroko no dijo nada y mantuvo la vista clavada en Kise mientras éste se relamía y decidía probar un bocado más. Luego de una pausa de unos momentos, con un respingo retornó a la realidad tras percatarse de que estaba viendo mucho a Ryota. Kuroko giró la vista y la centró sobre el cristal de la ventana, que estaba ligeramente ahumado a causa del frío exterior, y contempló a los transeúntes pasar con desinterés sobre la acera situada frente a ellos, tras esa pared, sin percatarse de la atmósfera reinante entre un chico casi invisible y un modelo que protagonizaba con frecuencia las portadas de revistas de moda.

—¿Puedes comer eso? —cuestionó Kuroko, y quebró el silencio reinante entre ambos. Cuando la mirada consternada de Kise lo enfocó sin comprender, agregó—: Eres modelo.

Una risita afloró de los finos labios de Kise, quien, antes de replicar, bebió un pequeño sorbo de su chocolate.

—Está bien darse el gusto alguna que otra ocasión —dijo con simpleza—. Siempre y cuando que esas «ocasiones» no se traduzcan en «todos los días» —Kise jugueteó con los pulgares, vacilante y, tras superar su propia inseguridad, añadió—: Además, pronto renunciaré a mi trabajo.

—¿Eh? —Kuroko arqueó las cejas, pero el impacto de aquella noticia llegó a él de forma tan repentina, que por un momento creyó haber oído mal— ¿Renunciar? 

—Ya he obtenido el dinero que necesitaba —dijo Kise, y sonrió con suavidad—. No tengo por qué continuar con ese trabajo y, además, siento que necesito un respiro, porque... En un par de meses más nos graduaremos, ¿Cierto? ¡El tiempo pasa  _tan_  rápido! —como si de un chiquillo se tratara, elevó los brazos hacia el techo—. ¡No puedo creer que te conozca desde hace casi cinco años! —exclamó y dejó brotar una risa emocionada, aunque Kuroko no halló algo que pudiera causar risa en todo lo que había dicho—. Dime —Kise situó las manos sobre la mesa, y apoyó la barbilla sobre éstas. Su mirada brilló cuando entró en contacto con los ojos de su Kurokocchi—. ¿Ya has pensado qué hacer luego de acabar con el instituto?

Kuroko no pudo evitar asociarlo con un cachorro que veía a su amo con curiosidad, hasta podía divisar sus orejas y la imaginaria cola agitándose con felicidad. Sin embargo, no respondió de inmediato.

—Todavía no estoy seguro —declaró luego de unos momentos, con la vista clavada sobre el vacío—. Por un momento creí que podría hacer libros, pero no creo tener el talento suficiente para escribir uno. Kagami-kun dijo que quizá podría convertirme en editor, o en maestro de literatura, pero necesito pensarlo antes de tomar una decisión.

— _Aw_ , ¡Yo querría leer algo escrito por Kurokocchi! —dijo Kise de inmediato—. Seguro sería hermos- —tosió nerviosamente y apresuró a corregirse— ¡Algo muy interesante! Y teniendo en cuenta el tipo de historias que te gustan, es muy probable me harías llorar con las tuyas.

—Kise-kun, tú lloras por cualquier cosa.

—¡Qué malo, Kurokocchi!

Kise rompió a reír, divertido, y Kuroko una vez más percibió aquel extraño sentimiento que se arremolinaba en su interior cada vez que veía alguna de las sonrisas de su amigo, en conjunto con alguna extraña calidez que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo hasta que lo invadió la sensación de flotar sobre una nube de felicidad. De pronto, el deseo de ser escritor se había intensificado, incluso cuando él mismo no tenía la imaginación suficiente para crear una historia interesante. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Se dijo a sí mismo en ese breve instante.

Mientras Kise se encargaba de beber su chocolate, y comerse el pastel casi a la espera de que éste nunca acabara, una duda asaltó a Kuroko.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué planeas ser después, Kise-kun?

—Piloto, por supuesto —respondió con unos aires de grandeza que Kuroko se vio tentado a pinchar—. He querido serlo desde que era un niño.

—… _Wow_ —fue todo lo que Kuroko pudo atinar a decir. Por alguna razón creyó que ser piloto de verdad iría bien con alguien como Kise, pero no iba a expresarlo en voz alta, o el ego del modelo se inflaría tanto que no lo podría soportar—. Espero que tengas suerte, Kise-kun.

—Lo mismo digo, Kurokocchi.

Poco después, la mesera que los había atendido retornó con un vaso de jugo de naranja y otro de malteada de vainilla, que fue todo lo que Kuroko ordenó ante la incredulidad de su acompañante (« _¿De verdad solo pedirás eso? ¿Eres capaz de bebértelo incluso con este frío?_ »). Ambos dejaron el tema a un lado, y prosiguieron con una amena charla que incluía anécdotas u opiniones respecto a diversos temas irrelevantes.

Cuando el pastel de Kise desapareció en su totalidad, Kuroko se acercó al mostrador para pedir confites para el deguste de sus padres y abuela, y Kise se apresuró a pagar tanto por sí mismo, como por Tetsuya (Quien no se mostró muy contento a pesar de las buenas intenciones del otro). Al salir del local, ambos se despidieron frente a las puertas del local, pero Kise lo retuvo por una última vez en el día.

—¡Kurokocchi! Si no estás ocupado, ¿Podrías salir conmigo el próximo sábado? —pidió siendo una obvia presa de los nervios traicioneros—. ¡S-solo si tú quieres! No estoy obligándote ni nada... —agregó con la mano rascando su propia nuca—. Necesito decir algo importante, pero como ya no tendremos mucho tiempo para vernos, y prefiero decírtelo en persona…

El hilo de palabras fue convirtiéndose en una masa inteligible, pero Kuroko no permitió que continuara con esa vergonzosa muestra de nervios.

—Por supuesto —accedió.

Kise arqueó las cejas (Quizás había estado esperando un rechazo)

—¿D-De verdad...? ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Gracias, Kurokocchi! —exclamó, presa del más puro júbilo— ¡Ahora solo queda convencer a Midorimacchi a que vaya conmigo a tu fiesta de cumpleaños!

—…Sería mucho mejor si ninguno de ustedes dos estuviera presente.

—¡Qué cruel!

Luego de un último intercambio de sonrisas cómplices, cada uno se marchó por su lado. Kuroko permaneció quieto por un rato más, y su vista siguió la travesía de la espalda de Kise al alejarse y perderse entre la multitud. Al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué sería aquello que su amigo deseaba decir. Por un instante cuestionó si Kise confesaría sus sentimientos una vez más a causa de la creciente cercanía entre los dos, pero eso lo dirigió a más preguntas, tales como: ¿Qué sentía él mismo por Kise?. Kuroko debía admitir que todavía se hallaba muy confuso en cuanto a ese aspecto y, aunque no podía dejar de verlo como alguien a quien apreciaba bastante, todavía podía decir que su relación no estaba a la altura que la que tenía con Aomine y con Kagami. Pero tras dejar de lado todas esas cuestiones irrelevantes, Kise continuaba siendo muy especial para él. Por este motivo sintió un inmenso pesar ante la idea de que ambos, quizás, acabarían yendo por caminos tan distintos que jamás volverían a encontrarse y compartir momentos como aquél que acababan de vivir en aquella cafetería.

Así, tras dejar huir un suspiro cargado de frustración, avanzó hacia su hogar mientras los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer.

* * *

La playa

[Arrival of the birds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMFUkbr7ymY) Jóhann Jóhannsson 7:42

[Code by Layouttesst](http://layouttesst.livejournal.com/profile)

 

El sábado llegó en un parpadeo, e incluso Kuroko estuvo a punto de olvidar la cita que tenía con Kise al despertar con la ingenua idea de que era viernes. Por fortuna, Kise se tomó la molestia en recordárselo gracias a un breve mensaje que Kuroko halló en su móvil al acabar de desayunar.

El encuentro se realizaría en la estación de tren que no estaba muy lejos de allí. A pesar del aire frío, el día se presentaba muy soleado, razón suficiente para llevarlo a cierto lugar aprovechando que en esos momentos no habría mucha gente (especialmente fans) que podrían irrumpirlos mientras estuvieran conversando. Ya que la locación no figuraba en el mensaje enviado por Kise, Kuroko supuso que deseaba dejarlo como una sorpresa que revelaría cuando llegasen al destino. Quería sonsacarle la información, pero comprendía que Kise no se la revelaría con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo, mientras más pensaba en ese simple «encuentro», menos era capaz de dejar a un lado cierta ansiedad que revoloteaba en su estómago.

¿Y si Kise tenía intenciones de confesarse una vez más?

Kuroko se detuvo tan pronto esa pregunta asaltó sus pensamientos, y se agarró al pecho al descubrirse tan ilusionado con la idea.

 

 

Al llegar la hora establecida, Kuroko ya se encontraba junto a Kise en la estación, quien no paró de parlotear acerca de lo emocionado que estaba respecto al cumpleaños cada vez más cercano de Tetsuya, y éste no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír con suavidad y asentir a la mayor parte de las palabras emitidas por él, mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia el interior del tren que los conduciría al sitio escogido por su amigo. De vez en cuando, Kuroko no era capaz de seguir el ritmo de las frases que Kise decía con tanto entusiasmo, así que fingía que lo hacía y asentía de vez en cuando para agregar credibilidad a sus gestos, pero Kise no era tan idiota para caer en esas.

—¡Qué malo, Kurokocchi! ¡Apuesto a que no has oído nada de lo que he dicho! —exclamó Kise con tono cuando los dos ocuparon un par de asientos.

—Por supuesto que lo hacía —se excusó Kuroko.

—¿Qué he dicho, entonces?

—¿...Que conseguiste convencer a Midorima-kun a que asista a la fiesta que hará Seirin?—intentó adivinar.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Jamás dije nada de eso!

Ambos continuaron discutiendo durante el trayecto, y todas las ideas que habían estado dando vueltas en la cabeza de Kuroko durante la mañana se esfumaron con una facilidad insuperable. Por fortuna, dicha discusión culminó con risas, y mientras duró el resto del viaje, Kuroko se tomó la dicha de dormir sobre el hombro de un exaltado Kise Ryota, ignorando todas las miradas curiosas que se clavaban hacia esa dirección (especialmente en Kise, quien llamaba la atención incluso si no deseaba hacerlo).

El suave traqueteo del tren casi consiguió seducir también a Kise, pero tras recordar que él era el único que sabía qué destino había elegido, espantó cualquier deseo de dormir. En lugar de eso, decidió distraerse con el paisaje que se apreciaba al otro lado de la ventana, y sobresaltarse de felicidad cada vez que el aroma de Kuroko acariciaba su nariz.

Luego de, quizás, media hora de viaje, anunciaron en voz alta el nombre de la estación que correspondía a su destino, y Kise despertó a Kuroko con cuidado. Al bajar, y marcharse de la estación, Kise llamó a un taxi, y le indicó en voz baja al sitio al cual deseaba acudir. Kuroko, a pesar de todos los intentos por oír, no logró percibir el más mínimo indicio respecto al lugar al cual lo conducían. Por el entusiasmo del rubio reflejado en sus ojos, supo inmediatamente que se trataría de un lugar al cual había querido llevarlo desde mucho tiempo atrás. Kuroko intentó imaginarse cuanto tiempo sería aquél, pero ninguna pregunta afloró de sus labios mientras ambos continuaban con su viaje. Simplemente prefirió conversar con él respecto a temas comunes al tiempo que evadía el tema de su cumpleaños.

Al alcanzar el destino final, grande fue la sorpresa de Kuroko al descubrir que el sitio no era otro más que la playa.

—¿Te sorprendí? —preguntó Kise colocando las manos sobre las caderas.

Kuroko no fue capaz de ocultar su desconcierto, algo que pareció divertir a su amigo.

El ambiente estaba cargado con el aroma salino del mar y el sonido susurrante del agua al acariciar la playa. El aire arrastraba consigo la frialdad del agua, así que Kuroko se abrazó a sí mismo para proporcionarse calor. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, querría visitar la playa en un día tan frío como aquél? Solo Kise Ryota podría tener una idea tan descabellada. Por fortuna, Kise no tardó en comprender que el abrigo que Kuroko llevaba encima no era suficiente, por lo que se despojó de su propia chaqueta, y la situó con cuidado sobre los hombros de éste, quien intentó protestar, pero nada de lo dicho fue escuchado.

—¿Me citaste solo para venir aquí? 

—No, ¿Recuerdas que mencioné que debía decirte algo? —preguntó Kise con una mirada luminosa, y Kuroko asintió—. Bien. Lo que quería decir es... —tras exhalar un hondo suspiro, Kise lo contempló con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones—. Muy pronto me marcharé de Japón, Kurokocchi.

Mientras la brisa agitaba los cabellos de Kise, quien permanecía con una suave sonrisa sobre su atractivo rostro, Tetsuya vaciló y trató de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Marcharte? —repitió, y sintió que el alma caía a sus pies—. ¿Marcharte a dónde?

Kise pasó la punta del zapato sobre la arena húmeda, y trazó pequeños círculos sobre ella con aire distraído.

—Dije que quería ser piloto, ¿No es así? Pues… —se encogió de hombros—. Iré a Estados Unidos, a una academia muy reconocida —la sonrisa que portaba en el rostro se ensanchó un poco más— ¿No es genial, Kurokocchi? ¡He estado esperando por ello desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Hace poco recibí la invitación, y...! —la felicidad de Kise era tal, que se trabó con su propia lengua y rio con torpeza. Unos momentos más tarde, cerró los ojos, permitiendo que la brisa acariciase sus facciones—. Por eso seguía trabajando, Kurokocchi: Para ganar el dinero que me permitiera cumplir ese sueño que llevo siguiendo desde que soy pequeño.

Kise lucía feliz otorgándole la noticia, y aunque Kuroko correspondía parte de esa felicidad, otra parte de sí mismo no se sentía muy emocionado.

Su pecho dolía.

Dolía mucho.

**Oprimía.**

_¿Por qué?_

—Bien por ti, Kise-kun.

—¿Es todo lo que dirás? —preguntó Kise con un mohín de protesta en los labios— ¡Qué malo, Kurokocchi! Esperaba unas palabras más...  _no sé_... ¡Alegres!

Pero Kuroko comenzó a avanzar sobre la playa con intenciones de alejarse de su amigo, con los dedos aferrados a la chaqueta que le calentaba los hombros. Gracias al viento, su nariz percibió el perfume que cubría dicha prenda, lo cual no lo ayudó a sentirse mejor. Al contrario. La idea de que su amigo se iría se volvió muy pesada, tanto, que notó un nudo en la garganta y cierto ardor en la punta de la nariz.

Kise lo siguió con la mirada sin comprender qué ocurría con su amigo.

—¿Kurokocchi? —lo llamó. No obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, y trotó un poco para alcanzarlo hasta quedar a un par de metros tras él. 

Kuroko se detuvo en seco, y Kise lo imitó. Tetsuya giró lo suficiente para poder ver a su amigo, y notó la expresión preocupada que obligaba a Kise a fruncir el ceño.

—No es nada... —trató de excusarse y, por primera vez, notó que no sabía qué decir en situaciones así. Tal vez permanecer callado era la mejor opción, pero esa misma idea no resultaba de su agrado. No del todo, al menos—. Solo estoy feliz porque cumplirás tu sueño —agregó con todo vacilante, y forzó una sonrisa—. ¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme? —pese a no lucir convencido con la respuesta que Kuroko le había dado, Kise asintió. La confusión todavía estaba presente sobre su rostro—. ¿Y era necesario traerme hasta aquí solo para contarme eso?

Kise rio con brevedad.

—Más que eso, solo quería pasar más tiempo con Kurokocchi —declaró más relajado—. Ya sabes: Luego de hoy, es probable que ya no podamos visitar una playa juntos.

Kuroko apretó los labios.

—¿Cuándo te irás?

—Probablemente antes de mi cumpleaños —dijo Kise frunciendo el ceño—. Me quedaré a vivir en la casa de unos parientes que están allá, pero… necesitaré tiempo para acomodarme y acostumbrarme.

—…Ya veo —Kuroko volvió a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Kise lo siguió de cerca.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo, Kurokocchi? —cuestionó Ryota.

—No.

—¡Pues no luces muy feliz!

«Es que no tengo el motivo por el que estarlo tampoco» pensó Kuroko.

Lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Kise, mientras éste caminaba casi en coordinación con él, como si se complementaran. Kuroko aceleró el paso para dejarlo atrás, y Kise lo hizo también.

—No me sigas.

—¡No lo estoy haciendo! —replicó Kise, divertido.

—¡Lo estás haciendo!

No pasó mucho hasta que ambos se vieron enfrascados en una alocada carrera, la cual culminó cuando Kise rodeó a Kuroko con los brazos, arrojándolo (y arrojándose) sobre la húmeda arena, bajo los rayos del sol que competían con la fría brisa proveniente del mar. Ambos se ahogaron en risas y, en ese instante en el que la euforia parecía ser lo único existente, Tetsuya olvidó la sensación que oprimió su pecho. Con solo centrar su mirada en la sonrisa alegre de Ryota, todo lo que pudo haber surgido en su mente se desvaneció con facilidad. No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero el simple hecho de haber pasado ese breve rato de risas en compañía de Kise provocó que unas mariposas se volvieran locas en el interior de su estómago. Kise no tardó en hacerle cosquillas, aprovechando que se encontraba justo sobre él, y Kuroko se retorció sobre la arena y lanzó manotazos al aire para defenderse y contener la risa que deseaba huir de su garganta con vehemencia; instantes después, Kise tuvo suficiente, y se apartó para recostarse a su lado. La mirada de ambos se encontraron de nuevo, con sonrisas cómplices que fueron correspondidas en medio del ruidoso silencio.

Kuroko centró toda su atención en Kise, en los rayos del sol que bañaban el rostro de éste, y que arrancaba reflejos a su cabello dorado; al brillo presente en aquellos ojos que siempre lo observaban con tanto aprecio; mejillas que ahora se encontraban enrojecidas por la mezcla de frío, la carrera, y las múltiples risas; los finos labios que ahora dibujaban una encantadora sonrisa dirigida únicamente a él. Kuroko no supo por cuánto tiempo estuvieron viéndose fijamente... Pudieron pasar segundos, minutos, _horas_ tal vez, pero ninguno parecía querer apartar la mirada del otro. Kise era tan atractivo, y ahora que estaba tendido sobre la arena, bañado por el sol, parecía serlo incluso más, y Kuroko ya no podía continuar soportándolo.

No lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba.

Lo quería.

Entonces lo comprendió:

 **Estaba enamorado de Kise Ryouta**.

* * *

Nuevos sentimientos

[An Apparition In The Fields...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ev8MutXdPy8) James Horner 3:41

[Code by Layouttesst](http://layouttesst.livejournal.com/profile)

Fue un día agotador.

Tan pronto como llegó a su casa, permaneció por un largo rato dentro del _ofuro_ , permitiendo que el agua relajara sus agarrotados músculos. Tanto él como Kise habían estado fuera por mucho tiempo, hasta que la temperatura comenzó a bajar drásticamente, y el sol se ocultó tras unas nuevas nubes de tormenta, que los obligó a alejarse de la playa y a buscar un sitio más cálido en el cual refugiarse.

Durante toda la tarde permaneció intranquilo, con latidos que habían perdido el control a tal punto que empezaba a doler desde que admitió a sí mismo esos sentimientos que guardaba hacia Kise. No obstante, no mencionó nada a su amigo, e hizo lo posible por evitar todo contacto visual con éste. Sabía que si lo hacía perdería la noción de todo, incluyendo el tiempo, los nervios, las palabras... a pesar que él mismo creía poder mantener sus sentimientos bajo control, y es que ésa era la primera vez que veía a alguien de _esa_ forma.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento… ¿Cómo y cuando fue que comenzó a fijarse en Kise como algo más que un simple amigo?

Luego de haberlo rechazado había estado seguro que nada podría surgir entre los dos (Hasta podía decir que entonces lo habría considerado como una idea estúpida y descabellada). Eso lo llevó a recordar una frase que su abuela decía a menudo: « _Por la boca se pide lo que se quiere_ », y es que contra todo pronóstico, su propio corazón decidió hacer una jugada que nadie esperaba al dejarse caer por las redes (y los encantos) de Kise Ryota. ¿Pero _cómo_? Por más que se pusiera a pensar al respecto, no lograba hallar un sentido a toda esa situación. Era un sentimiento vergonzoso al cual deseaba arrancar de su pecho, pero, al mismo tiempo, lo llenaba de una calidez que producía cosquillas, como si el gustar de alguien fuese un acontecimiento verdaderamente maravilloso.

¿Cómo describiría Natsume Souseki este tipo de situaciones?

 

 

 

> Un simple minuto puede convertirse en una eternidad sempiterna, a la vez que diez milenios pueden transcurrir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hundió la cabeza en el  _ofuro_ hasta que solo unos cuantos mechones celestes permanecieron flotando sobre el agua y, poco después salió de allí boqueando en busca de aire.

Sentía las mejillas ardientes, y no podía quitar a Kise de la cabeza.

A su mente la asaltó la imagen de Kise temblando de frío al tiempo que trataba de calentarse al frotarse los antebrazos. Kuroko insistió mucho en devolverle la chaqueta que mantenía sobre los hombros, pero Kise se negó rotundamente en todo momento. Una vez que el hambre los obligó a adentrarse dentro de un restaurante situado a un par de kilómetros, y la tibieza del local los acarició, añadió el abrigo a la figura de Kise sin prestar atención a las protestas y los berrinches. Comieron bastante, y charlaron aun más. Kuroko no era de conversar demasiado, pero esa ocasión se permitió ofrecer frases más elaboradas que simples monosílabos o asentimientos con la cabeza, y es que parte de la felicidad de Kise resultó contagiosa al punto en que nada resultaba incómodo. Entonces admiró la valentía que Kise había demostrado cuando se le confesó dos años atrás, luego de la Winter Cup, antes que él mismo lo rechazara con tanta contundencia, y creyó poder entender el dolor que su amigo sintió después de todo eso.

Luego de haberlo rechazado, Kuroko estuvo seguro de que el modelo derramaría alguna lágrima, pero en lugar de eso, sonrió con tristeza y se rascó la nuca.

 

> _—Ya lo imaginaba. No había tenido esperanza desde el inicio, pero debía intentarlo de todas formas —había dicho con tono cantarín pasando los dedos sobre los cabellos con frustración. Kuroko no dijo nada, pues no sabía cómo responder a eso. Kise había suspirado y, con las manos en los bolsillos, relajó su expresión—. En todo caso, ¿Podrías olvidar lo que dije? En lugar de eso, seamos amigos ¿Si?_

Y su deseo se cumplió.

Entonces algo asaltó la mente de Kuroko: ¿Y si Kise ya no sentía nada por él? ¿Y si lo había dejado de ver como un interés amoroso y nada más lo veía como un amigo?

Sintió un sabor amargo en la boca y deseos de encogerse sobre sí mismo. Pero incluso si comenzaban a salir no durarían mucho, ya que Kise se marcharía justo después de graduarse: probablemente a finales de marzo, o en abril. No podría verlo en un largo tiempo, y su relación se arruinaría. Quizás Kise acabaría aburriéndose, conocería a alguna chica, y se quedaría con ella al final...

Pero antes de que lo hiciera, Kuroko sabía que debía confesar sus sentimientos para no quedar eternamente atrapado en la idea del «¿Y qué hubiera sucedido si...?».

Se puso a sí mismo un plazo: La próxima vez que se verían.

 _En su cumpleaños_.

* * *

Todo principio tiene un final

[S.T.A.Y.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9dCWDGe80I) Hans Zimmer 6:55

[Code by Layouttesst](http://layouttesst.livejournal.com/profile)

A pesar del frío clima que helaba hasta los huesos, una semana más tarde, Kuroko permanecía con los pensamientos incrustados en la experiencia de la playa, notando el raudo latir de su corazón cada oportunidad que tenía de revivir la imagen de Kise bañada por el sol que generaba reflejos sobre aquellas hebras doradas, el carmesí de sus mejillas producto de la carrera y las risas del ataque de cosquillas, esos ojos tan dorados que reflejaban el profundo aprecio que le tenía, incluso luego del cortante rechazo de años atrás. Por supuesto que imaginaba que Kise no era una persona rencorosa, más bien resultaba ser molestamente persistente, y ésta era, precisamente, una de las cosas que lo atraían a pesar de demostrar siempre lo contrario. Admiraba su determinación, y la forma con la cual perseguía sus metas elevando la frente y la mirada decidida. El solo pensar en eso quemaba sus orejas, y no precisamente a causa del frío viento atraído por alguna tormenta próxima.

Sus pensamientos eran llenados con Kise: el recuerdo de los momentos vividos juntos, palabras dichas por él en sus conversaciones, aquella figura sudorosa luego de cada partido, el aroma de los caros perfumes empleados por él, el tono en el cual pronunciaba su nombre, como si el solo hacerlo fuese un deleite. Jamás creyó que se enamoraría de una persona de aquella manera, el hacerlo no había formado parte de sus planes, y mucho menos que se tratara de Ryota. Pero era muy tarde ya, y comprendía mejor que nadie que uno no podía ir contra el destino. Ahora, su único temor radicaba en los actuales sentimientos de su amigo, porque si bien el trato de éste era tan cordial como siempre lo había sido, recordó que Kise había tenido novia unos meses luego del rechazo y, tras el fracaso tan decepcionante de aquella relación, salió con otras dos más. Aunque Kise prefirió abrazar de vuelta su soltería, Kuroko no podía dejar de pensar que quizás ya lo había olvidado, y ahora no era más que un amigo entre tantos.

Se obligó a sacudir la cabeza para abandonar esos pensamientos.

A pesar de todo, no se echaría atrás en su plan de declarar sus sentimientos el día de su cumpleaños tal como se lo propuso desde el principio.

 

Luego de acabar con el desayuno, se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y abandonó su hogar como la costumbre lo dictaba. El frío chocó contra él de inmediato, y el aliento se elevó en el aire como vahos que se deshacían poco después. Tras acomodarse mejor la bufanda alrededor del cuello, avanzó hacia el pequeño pórtico que conducía al exterior, lo atravesó, y se dispuso a avanzar...

—¡Kuroko!

Kagami lo llamó desde el otro lado de la calle, la cual atravesó lo más rápido que fue capaz.

Pese a la apariencia alterada de su compañero, lo único que Kuroko pudo hacer fue pedir un deseo mentalmente por el milagro de verlo despierto a esas horas.

—Buenos días, Kagami-kun —saludó con tono solemne.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda...?! ¡Te he estado llamando toda la maldita mañana!

Kuroko pestañeó con desconcierto.

—Lo apagué. No quería que me despertaran tus gritos, idiotagami-kun.

Pero Kagami no lucía de humor para tolerar esa clase de comentarios.

—¡No es momento para jodas!

Kuroko guardó silencio por unos instantes y contempló la alterada figura de Kagami. Sin poder deducir lo que cruzaba por la mente de su compañero, se dispuso a encararlo con aquella tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo, Kagami-kun?

—¿Has... visto las noticias de esta mañana? —preguntó Kagami con tono serio, uno muy diferente al que solía utilizar.

—Nunca las veo —respondió Kuroko—. Entonces tendría que despertar más temprano, y a mí me gusta dormir.

Kagami gruñó, y soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Tenía los puños apretados con fuerza, y la expresión de su rostro era inexplicable. Kuroko siguió cada gesto suyo con la mirada, preguntándose con curiosidad de qué se trataría todo eso. No era muy usual ver a Kagami con esa actitud fuera de los momentos difíciles en un partido de baloncesto, pero fuera lo que fuese, no solo lo llenaba con miedo, también generaba en él un muy mal presentimiento. Taiga, por su parte, lucía muy indeciso, intentando hallar la forma de emitir aquellas palabras con delicadeza, a modo que el impacto de la noticia sobre Kuroko no fuese tan grave, y es que la suavidad en el trato no era algo muy propio de él, por lo que resultaba ser una tarea muy difícil. No obstante, luego de haberse rascado la nuca con inseguridad, Kagami se dispuso a hablar con un tono trémulo y rasposo que dejaba a entrever lo complicado de la situación sobre la que deseaba tratar. 

—. . . Es Kise —anunció al fin—. Sufrió un accidente.

—¿…Eh?

—. . . —Kagami inhaló y exhaló con dificultad—. Como lo oyes. Al parecer ayer tenía una sesión fotográfica frente al castillo de Osaka, pero al regresar, el taxi en el que viajaban él, el fotógrafo y su estilista recibió el impacto de otro automóvil, y...

—¿Qué ocurrió con Kise-kun? —Lo interrumpió Kuroko de inmediato—. ¿En qué hospital está? Debemos ir a verlo.

Kuroko no había estado preparado para recibir tal noticia. Cuando la información surgió de la boca de Kagami, pudo sentir que el alma se le caía a los pies, además del terrible shock que paralizó toda posible reacción por parte de su cuerpo. Recordó de inmediato el sueño de Kise de convertirse en piloto, y se cuestionó mentalmente qué tan grave podría estar. Sabía que si el accidente había sido grave, lo más probable era que dicho sueño estaría truncado para siempre.

Pero el silencio tan prolongado de su compañero antes de responder a la pregunta era un indicio de lo terrible que la situación era en realidad.

—Kise no está en ningún hospital —dijo Kagami, cuyo cabello ensombreció la mirada antes de culminar con su noticia—. El impacto del coche se produjo del lado en el que él viajaba.

Un silencio sepulcral se desarrolló entre ambos mientras el aludido intentaba asimilar los vocablos dichos, y el sonido del impacto de la mochila de Kuroko sobre el suelo fue lo único audible en ese lapso.

Kuroko, por un instante, creyó que era una broma cruel, una  _ **muy**_  cruel, pero la actitud de Kagami indicaba lo contrario —consciente del pésimo sentido del humor que su compañero poseía— pero su cerebro se negaba a procesar la información. La sola idea resultaba tan surrealista que parecía formar parte de una pesadilla jamás soñada. Tetsuya se descubrió agitado y con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos, al punto en el que éstos escocían de forma horrible. Podía sentir cómo la nuez de su garganta temblaba, pero no dijo nada. No mencionó absolutamente nada hasta que no fue capaz de soportarlo un segundo más.

—Mentira —murmuró—. Eso es mentira, Kagami-kun. He visto a Kise-kun hace unos pocos días y juró que vendría a mi cumpleaños. Él no podría faltar a mi fiesta incluso si algo ocurriera. Él estará allí: ¡Me lo prometió! —Kagami permaneció callado y dejó que Kuroko escupiera todo lo que necesitaba. Era capaz de comprender el estado de shock en el que Kuroko estaba sumergido. No podía decir nada, e incluso si lo lograra, no sabría qué decir para animarlo.

Desde un tiempo atrás había observado las miradas que Kuroko dirigía a Kise cada vez que éste iba a visitarlo a Seirin, e incluso si fuese un completo idiota, comprendía mejor que nadie que Kise fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de su amigo, incluso si todo parecía indicar que Kuroko todavía no había notado sus propios sentimientos. Recapituló las veces en las que quiso seriamente ayudarlo a aceptarlos, ya que resultaba tan molesto observarlo con mohines molestos cuando Kise era acaparado por su horda de fans, o la atmósfera _flirty-flirty_ que los rodeaba cuando conversaban y Kuroko decidía molestarlo un poco. Sí, Kagami había pensado en más de una ocasión actuar de Celestina solo para que las ganas de golpearse la frente contra la pared desaparecieran. Sin embargo, ahora que la situación se había tornado muy difícil, no podía dejar de preguntarse si a esas alturas, Kuroko ya habría averiguado sus sentimientos por el niño bonito, porque hacerlo en semejantes circunstancias sería, indudablemente, lo peor.

—¿De verdad crees que mentiría sobre algo así? —soltó Kagami— ¡Si no me crees, toma un periódico y averígualo por ti mismo! —Pero cuando estaba a mitad de la frase, Kuroko ya lo había apartado y se había alejado con una mirada sombría presente en esos ─usualmente inexpresivos─ ojos—. ¿Eh? ¿Kuroko? —Impotente, contempló cómo éste se alejaba con pasos raudos—. ¡Kuroko! —Antes de ser capaz de detenerlo, Kuroko ya había desaparecido al doblar una esquina.

Kuroko corrió con todo lo que pudo, tratando de mitigar la opresión en su pecho, pero por más que sus piernas se movían, no lo conseguía.

Recordaba con claridad el último día en el que estuvieron juntos: La salida a la playa. Todavía estaba intacta en su memoria la calidez, el aroma, y el peso del abrigo ajeno sobre sus hombros. La calidez con la cual lo había tratado. El ataque de cosquillas. Su risa. Aquél atractivo rostro iluminado por el sol. Sus ojos dorados. La forma con la cual, al despedirse, le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa, y con su voz tan gentil le dedicó las siguientes palabras:  _¡Nos veremos en tu cumpleaños, Kurokocchi!_

Tetsuya no logró recordar el momento exacto en el cual sus lágrimas comenzaron a surgir con desesperación. Sus sollozos quedaron ahogados gracias a la agitada carrera que lo guiaba hacia ningún lugar en específico. Tan solo deseaba calmar el dolor que atacaba su corazón, porque por más que intentaba creer en las palabras de Kagami, ¡ _No podía hacerlo_! Era semejante a una broma bastante cruel inventada por el destino, y con cada esquina que doblaba, esperaba a que Kise se encontrase allí, a la vuelta, con su sonrisa, su estupidez, y aquella esbelta figura que lucía en las páginas de revistas, pero solo lograba dejar atrás a personas desconocidas, todas inmersas en el monocromático mundo de la rutina.

Sin ser capaz de continuar con eso, se apoderó de un periódico tal como Kagami se lo había indicado, y comenzó a buscar agobiado entre las páginas de dicho objeto. Como Kise era una celebridad, estaba claro que aparecería allí, pero mientras más pasaba las páginas, no lograba hallar nada relevante. ¿Todo había sido una mentira?... Eso creyó hasta que, finalmente, encontró el lugar donde anunciaban el accidente, el cual se había producido cuando comenzaba a caer la noche, cerca de llegar a Tokio. El conductor del taxi y el fotógrafo fueron los únicos supervivientes, pero estaban en grave estado. Incluso el chófer del coche que había impactado el taxi falleció en el acto a causa del fuerte impacto.

Kuroko notó el temblor en sus manos y piernas mientras asimilaba la realidad.

Entonces,  _todo su mundo se desmoronó_.

* * *

Día soleado

[P.S. I love you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ArRodE4Vv4) John Powell 1:24

[Code by Layouttesst](http://layouttesst.livejournal.com/profile)

Aquel día habían pronosticado una fuerte tormenta, pero el clima se presentaba sin una sola manchando el límpido cielo azul sobre el cual surcaban aves a pesar del tremendo frío que en realidad helaba hasta no poder más. A diferencia del verano, en el que las personas luchaban por encontrar un sitio con buena sombra, ahora todos buscaban obtener un poco de aquel sol radiante que parecía reírse en la cara a aquellos que lloraban por la injusta partida de un joven tan talentoso, y un futuro tan prometedor como lo era Kise Ryota, quien no solo había dejado a una familia desolada, un equipo de baloncesto sin una estrella, una cantidad inmensa de fans quebradas, sino también el corazón roto de un chico que se había enamorado por primera vez.

Un cúmulo inmenso de fans había intentado ingresar al sitio donde velaban al joven, así como cámaras de televisión y fotógrafos de periódicos que deseaban trasmitir la escena, y es que el chico había gozado de gran popularidad, convirtiendo las revistas donde aparecía en las más vendidas. No obstante, los familiares decidieron contratar guardias para evitar que la presencia indeseada de gente extraña irrumpiera el lugar. Por un momento, Kuroko creyó que no podría pasar, pero tomó algo de valor, y se acercó a preguntar si sería capaz de ingresar, logrando que dicho guardia se sobresaltara al no percatarse de su presencia en dicho lugar. Para su sorpresa, una elegante y bella mujer (que, supuso, sería la madre de Kise) se asomó a través de la puerta, permitiendo su ingreso y, tras haber realizado una reverencia, se internó en el lugar con solemnidad, sintiendo lo mucho que su pecho dolía ante el panorama presente, y la sola idea de despedirse para siempre de Kise.

No tenía idea de lo mucho que extrañaría sus visitas alegres a Seirin, con las que nadie se sentía feliz; extrañaría aquellas ruidosas llamadas que lo obligaban a despegar el móvil del oído al menos un metro de distancia para no quedarse sordo; extrañaría aquellas miradas determinadas cuando estaban en mitad de la cancha. Lo extrañaría en toda su existencia, sin importar lo molesto que había llegado a ser alguna vez, o lo mucho que lo había odiado al principio de todo, por ser guapo, por ser talentoso, por haber ingresado al club y conseguir estar en la primera división sin mucho esfuerzo a diferencia de él mismo. Por un instante creyó que todo ese disgusto persistiría, pero para su gran sorpresa, todo eso que más le fastidiaba de él había sido exactamente lo que lo conquistó.

Y lo odiaba por ese motivo.

Pero entonces recordaba lo amable que había sido con él a pesar de todo, cómo no lo trató diferente o intentó evadirlo por el rechazo sufrido, cómo siempre hacía lo posible por recordarle lo genial que era en el baloncesto y en todo lo que hacía. Su sonrisa cálida, sus fuertes manos tomando cuidadosamente las suyas la ocasión en la que lo ayudó a levantarse tras resbalar en la nieve, sus charlas coloquiales respecto a cosas tan simples que volvían todo tan absolutamente sorprendente. Era como si Kise irradiara luz propia en absolutamente todo lo que hacía. Era exactamente lo contrario a él mismo: Débil, invisible, monótono...

Se tragó todas las emociones y pensamientos, y avanzó silenciosamente hacia el centro de la habitación, donde se encontraba el ataúd del joven. No se sentía preparado, así que se detuvo en mitad de la habitación, y se dispuso a observar a su alrededor con el fin de saber quienes más se encontrarían presentes. Logró divisar a las hermanas de Ryouta; una de ellas, con los ojos enrojecidos, abrazaba a la otra, la cual estaba inmersa en llanto. También observó al equipo de baloncesto de Kaijo. Casi todos poseían expresiones solemnes, a excepción de Kasamatsu, quien, con la mirada ensombrecida, y los puños apretados con fuerza, parecía estar a punto de golpear la pared. También estaban compañeros del trabajo, a quienes no conocía, y otras personas que, intuyó, serían familiares y viejos amigos. No había rastro de los integrantes de la Generación de los Milagros. Quizás ya habían ido, o irían más tarde, pero incluso si llegasen en esos momentos, Kuroko no dejaría de sentirse tan completamente solo.

Tras inhalar profundamente, se armó de valor, y se acercó al ataúd.

Al verlo, casi se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas.

Kise no parecía estar muerto, sino más bien profundamente dormido. Sus rasgos continuaban siendo tan perfectos que como cuando estaba vivo. Su cabello rubio se hallaba cuidadosamente arreglado, y llevaba puesto un traje completamente blanco. Lo habían cubierto con girasoles, ya que era la flor que mejor le quedaba. Lucía tan radiante como siempre, a pesar de todo, y del dolor que consumía su corazón, éste no paraba de latir como loco. Deseaba tanto que despertara, que riera como siempre lo hacía, que lo abrazara, y que él mismo pudiese corresponder a dicho abrazo. Pero ya nada de eso podría suceder por más que lo quisiera.

Por eso, sin importar la presencia de otra gente en el lugar, se inclinó y depositó un sutil beso sobre la gélida piel de Ryota.

—Hasta siempre, Kise-kun.

Afuera, el sol brillaba.

* * *

 

Otra semana más pasó, y su cumpleaños llegó cuando todavía estaba en shock a causa de la repentina muerte de Kise. Se había quedado con las ganas de decir tantas cosas, y de pasar tantos momentos más junto a él, los cuales simplemente quedarían en el "Hubiera" por siempre. Sabía que luego conocería a alguien más, que se casaría, que tendría hijos… tal vez, y que, igual que ese día, continuaría cumpliendo más y más años. La muerte de Kise continuaría siendo un acontecimiento triste, pero ya no se deprimiría como en esos instantes. Él avanzaría, sin lugar a duda, en memoria del primer joven que lo enamoró.

Sus amigos y compañeros de Seirin, comprendiendo que no se encontraba del todo con ánimos, no hicieron mucho bullicio en la fiesta que armaron para él, pero al menos consiguieron arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios. Incluso Midorima había asistido con la excusa de que no tenía nada que hacer en el resto del día (aunque Takao, quien lo acompañó, aseguró que unas pruebas muy importantes se acercaban a ellos, y que Shintarou había optado por ignorar sus estudios para ir a desearle un feliz cumpleaños). Aomine y Momoi también estuvieron presentes: ella le regaló un nuevo balón de baloncesto, mientras que Aomine optó por unas nuevas zapatillas, las cuales resultaron idénticas a las que Kagami ya le había regalado. Ambos tuvieron una estúpida discusión al respecto, y decidieron culminar con sus diferencias por medio de un 1 en 1 empleando el balón que había sido regalo de Satsuki, quien, por supuesto, no estuvo muy contenta y acabó por no dirigirle la palabra a Daiki durante un buen rato. El resto de los regalos consistieron en bombones (por parte de Riko), una camiseta, un reloj, un par de nuevas muñequeras y una figurilla de Michael Jordan.

La fiesta estuvo bastante entretenida, e incluso consiguió olvidar por completo aquello que lo había desanimado, y así fue hasta que llegó a su casa, y contempló la solitaria figura de una chica esperando frente a su hogar, con un paquete en las manos. Kuroko parpadeó, y a medida que iba acercándose a ella, descubrió sus rasgos similares a los de Kise, bañados por una preciosa cabellera rubia. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo observar sus ojos dorados hundidos y completamente rojos a causa del llanto que, probablemente, la había dejado en vela durante varias noches desde la muerte del joven. Kuroko finalmente la reconoció: se trataba de una de las hermanas de Ryouta, ¿Pero qué estaría haciendo allí? ¿Esperando por él, quizá? Decidió comprobarlo acelerando el paso hasta llegar a unos pocos metros de distancia.

—Buenas —saludó con tono solemne, e inclinó la cabeza en una breve reverencia.

Como toda respuesta, ella se sobresaltó, giró sobre sus talones y, al reconocerlo, elaboró una reverencia en respuesta a la brindada por el joven.

—Disculpa, tú eres "Kurokocchi"-kun, ¿Cierto? —cuestionó visiblemente nerviosa y, tras una pausa, agregó con palabras atropelladas—: ¡Lo lamento! Pero es así cómo mi hermano hablaba acerca de ti, por lo que…

—Oh ¿Es usted la hermana de Ki─ Ryouta-kun? —inquirió, incluso si la respuesta era más que obvia. Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Lamento mucho su pérdida —añadió luego de una pausa.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Mi hermano siempre hablaba sobre ti a todas horas, no podía parar de decir lo increíble que eras, y nos rogaba siempre a que fuésemos a ver uno de tus juegos. Cuando te mencionaba era tan feliz, y jamás lo había visto de esa forma al dirigirse respecto a otra persona, ¿Sabes? Él de verdad te apreciaba, y continuó haciéndolo hasta el último momento de su vida —La chica se secó algunas lágrimas que comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, y rió para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente. Kuroko no podía decir nada, ya que tenía la garganta seca luego de oír eso—. Te reconocí el día que fuiste al funeral porque siempre nos mostraba fotografías tuyas donde aparecías junto a él, así que busqué tu dirección y… He venido aquí para entregarte esto —añadió tendiéndole un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto, que llevaba un sobre adjunto. Kuroko lo contempló durante un rato con indecisión, y lo tomó con las manos temblorosas.

—¿Esto es…?

—Mi hermano ha estado preparándolo desde hace seis meses —mencionó ella forzando una sonrisa—. Estaba muy emocionado porque quería convertirlo en «el mejor regalo para Kurokocchi»—y volvió a reír, aunque brevemente—. El día en el cual él… murió, lo encontré exactamente así sobre su cama—inhaló y sacudió levemente la cabeza—. Me pregunto si tenía el presentimiento de que no podría entregártelo él mismo. Recordé que estos últimos días había dicho que tu cumpleaños era el 31 de enero, por lo que decidí cumplir su última voluntad y dártelo en su nombre.

Las manos de Kuroko temblaban, al igual que sus rodillas. Sus ojos escocían una vez más. Kise había conseguido darle un regalo de cumpleaños incluso por medio de otra persona, lo cual lo hacía tan feliz como melancólico. Se lo llevó al pecho, y elaboró una nueva reverencia.

—De verdad se lo agradezco, señorita. Y lamento haberse tomado la molestia ocasionada en entregármelo.

—No necesitas agradecer —mencionó ella—. Me es suficiente con el hecho de haber alegrado el día al amor de su vida.

 

Regalo de cumpleaños

[Rose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQwmonwa6r8) James Horner 2:52

[Code by Layouttesst](http://layouttesst.livejournal.com/profile)

Ingresó a su hogar presurosamente, casi olvidando cambiarse los zapatos en el genkan. Llevaba el paquete, con el sobre adjunto, pegado al pecho casi con desesperación, porque era algo que Kise le había dejado, y eso lo emocionaba incluso ante la perspectiva de que no lo había hecho personalmente, y que luego de ése, ya no recibiría ninguno más. Pero alejó a todo pensamiento negativo que pudo haberse formado en sus pensamientos, y se dirigió a la sala de estar luego de saludar a su abuela y sus padres, quienes habían comprado un pastel, y estaban dispuestos a festejar su decimo octavo cumpleaños. Y luego de brindar excusas, y prometerles que se uniría a ellos tras haberse liberado de todos los regalos que llevaba encima, colocó el presente justo en el centro de la mesita de madera que estaba en el centro de la habitación, y se sentó en seiza, sintiendo la fuerza con la que su propio corazón latía y golpeaba su nuez. Con dedos expectantes sujetó el sobre, y contempló la caligrafía de Kise casi garabateada en el papel blanco.

 

 

 

¡Para Kurokocchi!

 

 

Lo abrió con mucho cuidado, esperando a que no se quebrara mientras lo hacía, pero la fortuna le favoreció, y pudo extraer el papel que contenía dentro junto a una pequeña llave dorada, la cual depositó al lado del paquete sintiendo mucha curiosidad respecto a ella; sabía que su atención debía centrarse primero en la carta, así que la desdobló con prudencia a pesar de la impaciencia que lo carcomía a cada segundo que transcurría. El escrito estaba hecho muy deprisa, como si lo hubiese hecho justo en medio de un entrenamiento o en el trabajo. Por un instante no le costó imaginarse a un bien vestido Kise Ryouta que redactaba palabras mientras su estilista lo obligaba a cambiar de atuendo. Casi podía oír una de sus habituales protestas mientras culminaba rápidamente con lo que se encontraba realizando.

¿Te ha sorprendido encontrar esto en tu buzón, verdad?  
¡Espero que haya sido así!  
Quería entregártelo personalmente, pero tengo razones obvias por las cuales no hacerlo.  
¿Por qué? ¡Eso lo averiguarás tú mismo!  
Deseaba que mi presente fuese el mejor de todos.  
La llave que está en el interior del sobre lo abrirá.  
¡Espero que te guste, Kurokocchi!

Kuroko situó el papel a un lado, y se apoderó del paquete, para luego despojarlo del envoltorio que llevaba encima. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de un álbum de fotografías. Pasó la mano cuidadosamente sobre la portada, e intentó abrirlo solo para descubrir que poseía una pequeña cerradura. Tomó la llave situada sobre la mesita, y consiguió abrirla con ella. Lo que vio, provocó que su corazón diese un brinco.

El álbum estaba repleto de fotografías de los momentos que habían pasado juntos desde su ingreso al club de baloncesto en Teiko. Acompañando a cada fotografía, pudo vislumbrar una pequeña descripción de dicho momento, y los sentimientos de Kise en ese entonces. Las primeras mostraban a un Kise que no se encontraba muy contento junto a Kuroko, ya que en ese entonces no lo veía como alguien interesante, sino, más bien, se preguntaba cómo alguien tan poco talentoso y enclenque había logrado estar en la primera división a pesar de que ese sitio estaba hecho para jugadores fuertes y talentosos como él mismo. Pudo leer sus disculpas por el comportamiento tan desagradable que tuvo en ese entonces, y Kuroko no pudo más que sonreír, ya que por esos días, su cariño respecto a Kise también había sido mínimo.

Luego, repentinamente, en las siguientes fotografías podía apreciarse a un Kise mucho más alegre alrededor de Kuroko, justo luego del partido, el único partido, en el que fue su "luz". Kise expresó que ése fue el día en el que no solo se ganó su respeto, también resultó ser el día en el que se enamoró de él irremediablemente. Expuso también los deseos que había tenido de arrebatarle el puesto de "luz" a Aomine, de tal modo que pudiesen jugar juntos otra vez como lo hicieron aquella vez. Kise decía que se sintió muy egoísta, pero dolía ver cómo Kuroko siempre estaba tan pendiente de Aomine, y nunca se giraba a verlo. Entonces, un pinchazo de culpa estremeció a Kuroko, aunque no podía remediarlo porque ya formaba parte del pasado.

Las fotografías continuaron, todas pertenecientes a su segundo año en Teiko. Casi no hubo siquiera alguna del tercer año. Y luego de la última Winter Cup, las fotografías comenzaron a escasear más hasta llegar a páginas completamente en blanco. Kuroko notó que todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa de las emociones contenidas dentro de sí mismo, y secó una lágrima con el índice. Sin embargo, al pasar una nueva página, halló un sobre idéntico al anterior. Empujado por la curiosidad, y los alocados latidos de su corazón, lo abrió y extrajo la carta que contenía:

No sé si debería decirte esto ahora, pero lo cierto es que incluso cuando me rechazaste, no pude olvidarme de ti. De hecho, ocurrió exactamente lo contrario, y en lugar de quererte menos, fui enamorándome de ti cada vez más, aunque no sé lo que tú puedas sentir por mí.  
El otro día mencioné que me marcharía a Estados Unidos, lo cual no me permitiría volver a verte, y un contacto desde la distancia no es suficiente, por lo que la única forma de tenerte cerca es llevarte conmigo.  
Hoy cumples dieciocho, por lo que ya no tengo motivos por los cuales contenerme.  
¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?  
Estaré esperando tu respuesta con ansia.  
Te quiere, y lo hará siempre:  
Kise Ryouta.  
PD: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kurokocchi!


End file.
